It Felt So Real
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Marshall has a dream about a certain blond haired girl, but this one is different from the others. This one is much more realistic. Why is Fionna blushing so much?


**A/N: Here's a new one shot for you guys. Found this in my bookshelf and realized it wasnt on here. So I rewrote it and well... here it is. Please review and thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

_It Felt So Real_

Marshall's P.O.V

I looked up at her, trying to hold in a chuckle as I watched her face redden more as each second passed. She leaned closer to me, her eyes fluttering closed. "Fionna," I said softly, still trying to get myself to believe that this was really happening to me. She was getting closer, I knew what she wanted. It was so clear to me. I snaked my arms around her and pulled her closer, soon enough, our lips were touching. I blushed a little myself as I felt her long, blond curls brushed against my cheeks as I pulled her even closer to my body.

Fionna was blushing terribly; I could feel the hot blush on her skin as she made a small noise. I could tell this was her first kiss; she kind of sucked to be honest. But soon enough, she caught on to it. A few seconds later, Fionna pulled away. She must have ran out of breath. She panted softly as she looked up at me with those adorable eyes of hers. "Marshall…" She whispered. "I love you."

He looked at her with widened eyes, had he heard her correctly? She loved him? How long had it been since he first wanted to hear those words from her mouth? A soft smiled began to form on my lips as happiness filled me. "Fionna… I lov—"

"MARSHALL!" Her voice yelled loudly, quickly waking me up. My eyes soon shot open and I sat up, looking around confused. "What happened?" I asked, not sure what was going on. Had that really been a dream? It had felt so real… I actually felt her body against mine. That was the most realistic dream I had ever had in my 1000 years of being "alive". Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I looked to see who had interrupted my amazing dream.

Fionna was standing with a glare, her face a scarlet red color. "W-What are you doing here still sleeping! I thought we were supposed to go out and mess with the candy people today dude! I was looking forward to it!" She huffed, upset that he hadn't kept his promise.

Rolling my eyes, I laid back down and turned so my back was to her. A small smile was on my face. "Maybe later little girl," I said. She came earlier than she should have, that had made me really happy. I tried not to laugh as I listen to her get frustrated. Then I heard my bed creek behind me. "Well then, I'm going to bed because I didn't get much sleep last night whether you like it or not." She huffed. I soon rolled over to laugh at her but was surprised to see she was actually serious. She was laid out with her eyes closed. She looked… Peaceful, beautiful. There was no real word to describe how she looked at this moment. "Fi?" I questioned but received no answer. She must have already been asleep. I dared myself to move a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, she didn't even stir. I smiled as I ran my fingers down the outline of her face.

Taking an even more dangerous dare, I wrapped my arms around her body. She felt so warm. If she were to wake up to this, I'd just tell her I'm a hugger when I sleep. Or, that she hugged me first. This felt so nice, my thoughts soon went back to the dream I had a few minutes ago. I couldn't help but to just keep thinking about it. How had it felt so real? Was it even possible?

I sighed and shrugged it off, closing my eyes, I rested my chin on top of Fionna's head. Her hair was a mess, flowing in every direction like a waterfall. Opening my eyes, I notice she hadn't worn that bunny eared hat of hers. He soon wondered if she had done that on purpose, he did like it when she had her hair down. Shrugging it off, I closed my eyes once more and drifted off to sleep once more.

Fionna's P.O.V

I frowned deeply as I continued to pound my fist on Marshall's front door. After a few minutes of knocking, I still received no answer. It angered me more, where in the world was that dweeb at? He promised me he'd mess around the Candy Kingdom with me! He lied! Grabbing the knob, I was surprised to find it unlocked. A devious grin soon spread across my face, "I scare him for forgetting to hang out with me today." She said to herself softly and opened the door. I winced when it made a loud creaking noise, a small sigh escaped when I didn't see him in the living room. Walking into the dark, quiet house, I had to make sure none of my hair got caught in the door as I quietly closed it. Cake had stole my hat and refused to give it back! She angered me sometimes, but still, I love her more than anything.

Looking around, I noticed Marshall wasn't anywhere. It was super quiet, maybe he wasn't here. Peeking into the kitchen, I noticed the ladder that Led to his bedroom. That was the last place he could be. If he was here, that was where he'd be. My smirk grew crew slowly as I crawled up the ladder and silently looked around. There he was. He was lying in his bed, his eyes were close, his breathing even.

I quietly made my way to him, stopping at the edge of the bed. I looked down at his sleeping face, should I even wake him up? He looked so at ease, I didn't want to. Maybe I should just yell his name… That would wake him up quickly. "Fionna…" Marshall groaned softly, causing me to blush darkly. Was he dreaming about me? What was happening in his dream? Sitting down, I watched silently as he slept. My blush darkened terribly, what was I even doing?! I couldn't help but stare at those perfect lips of his. Were they as soft as I imagine them to be? How much hotter could my cheeks get?

"What am I thinking?! He sleeping and I am thinking about taking advantage of him." I said to myself frustrated. I was terrible, friends wouldn't do that. Looking away, I couldn't help but soon look back. I knew if I kissed him, he'd wake up... Wouldn't he? Biting my lip, I shook him slightly. He didn't wake up. He was a deep sleeper it seemed. I then caressed his face lightly, if only I could do this when he was awake. My fingers traveled to his lips, my thumb brushed against his bottom lip. Just one kiss, that was all I wanted. I lowered my face so it was just inches from his. My eyes closed. He wouldn't wake up. He didn't even have to. Pressing my lips to his, my burning cheeks brushed against his pale, cold ones. What happened next surprised me.

Marshall's arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled my body down so it was pressed against his as he deepened the kiss. Then eyes widened, while his were still closed. Was he still sleeping?! How?! He was kissing me, in his sleep. Was that even possible? Glob, even in his sleep, he was a good kisser. I felt his hands slide under my shirt and began traveling up. I gasped and pulled away quickly, getting off the bed, and began pacing the floor. "He almost unclasped my bra…." I mumbled as I covered my face, what a perverted vampire! "MARSHALL!" I yelled, frustrated completely.

Marshall sat up quickly and looked around confused. "What happened?" He questioned before looking at me. I glared at him but soon realize I couldn't yell at him, he then would know I kissed him. I didn't want that. "W-What are you doing here still sleeping! I thought we were supposed to go out and mess with the candy people today dude! I was looking forward to it!" I huffed and noticed him sigh, as if he were disappointed. I watched as he laid back down and rolled on his side, his back facing me. "Maybe later little girl." I huffed again and crossed my arms. After all that had happened, this is what I get? A 'maybe later'? No, that wasn't how it was going to be. I quietly down to his bed and laid down next to him. Closing my eyes, I found. "Well then, I'm going back to bed because I didn't get sleep last night whether you like it or not." I stayed still pretended to be asleep. Luckily, since I did this to Cake a lot, I was good at it.

"Fi?" Marshall called and I ignored him. I felt his fingers on my face as he moved a strand of loose hair from my face. Then I felt his arms wrap around my figure, pulling me closer to his warm chest. He rested his chin on my head and soon fell back asleep. I soon opened my eyes and smiled softly.

Don't tell me he was going to use that, "I'm a hugger when I sleep," excuse _again_.

**A/N: So, Did you guys like this? I thought it was cute lol. I'm currently rewriting my fics so they will look more like this rather than single line after single line. Is that's a good idea? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
